


Where i am?!

by Ynius



Series: One second travel [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, the impel down part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy got sent by that light in an unknow place. He just wanted to know where he was, but everyone there just begged him to let them out! Why?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where i am?!

I was so worried about Nami! When she said she was on a pirate ship, i thought about the worst situation, but when she said Shanks name, i was relieved. Even if i shut the phone. 

The next day thought, Robin and Zoro dissapeared too. But we heard their whistles in the same direction as Nami, so they were together. Good.

But what wasn't good right now was that that stupid light who stole Nami, Robin and Zoro, came back and took me to a place i don't know. Some prison of short.

There i met Buggy and Mr. 3.

"Oh! Buggy! Can you tell me where i am?"

"Mugiwara! Why are you here?!"

"A strange light came and send me here. But where the hell is here?!"

"The hell."

"Yes. But where i am?"

"I already told you! You are in Hell!"

"Ha?! Wait, does that mean that i am dead?! But why are you here?! You're dead too?! But i haven't got to be the-"

"Just shut up already! You aren't dead! This prison is hell!"

"Oh...why haven't you said that from the beggining?" Man, i got a scare. If i was dead, then i couldn't be the Pirate King! And what about the others?!" Hey, how do i get out?"

"Ha? Are you- no, you are stupid. You can't escaped this prison alive!"

"But i have to!"

Finally, i got Buggy and 3 out and went to find out a way to escape. We were on level 3 when we met Bon-chan!

"Bon-chan! You're alive!"

"Straw-chan! Glad to see you! But...why are you here?"

"Where is here?!"

"It's-"

"Let's go already!"

"Mr. 3!"

Damnit! Where the hell i am?! It's like when someone wants to tell me, someone else gets in the way!

We went even deep down, because Bon-chan wanted to meet someone. In level 4 we meet the Okama Queen, Iva-chan.

"Iva-chan! Come with us!"

"Don't speak stupid things! If i go out, they will catch me again! And then i won't be of help to Dragon!"

"Dragon? Oh, you mean my dad."

"Yes your dad. And-" he paused to look strange at me, then screamed in a high voice." Your dad?! How come i haven't heard of that?!"

"Hm? Oh, it's not a thing a lot of people know. I don't really know him either."

"What? Then i have to get out! Inazuma! We're going!"

"Yes."

We safety arrived in level 5 where we found Jimbei- a friend of my brother- and Crocodile. We got them out and we turned to leave.

We haven't got too far because two wardens got in the way at the exit. Magellian-or something, and a woman named Sadi-chan. She was creppy. I got poisoned by Margelian, but after we got out and stole a ship, Iva-chan fixed me up. Well, if i don't get to live ten years more, that's it. Now i have to live to meet my friends. I miss them soo much! Lucky that this ship had a den den mushi on it.

"Moshi, Moshi! My name is Monkey D. Luffy and i will be the Pirate King! Usopp? Ah, i'm ok. I found a way toward you. Don't worry. Oi! Keep it down, mens! I am talking with my crew! Thanks. Then, Usopp. Talk with you later."

Buggy made sure to get out a lot of prisoniers. They left me on Sunny and after they made their way to their islands.

"Minna! You're ok!"

"Luffy! Where were you?!"

"Hm? Damnit, i forgot to ask where i was!"

"You say that you were sent somewhere you don't know?"

"Yeah. A prison. With six levels. A pain it was, but i met with Bon-chan! And i made new friends!"

"Well, that's good for you, i guess."

"Hmm... but i could swear that the warden, Mergatalian, said something about Down and Impel...well, whatever. I will find out eventually."

That night,after we reunited with the others,i asked Shanks.

"Hey, Shanks. Is there a prison with six levels?"

"Hm? Yeah. The world's best securized prison. Impel Down. No one escaped from there."

"I see....Shanks?"

"Hm?"

"If you read the newspaper tomorrow, take care to not drink anything."

"Oh, you did something? No worries! Nothing can surprise me anymore!"

* * *

After they went their ways, the newspaper arrived. 

Shanks, ignorant to Luffy's warning, was drinking coffe. He quickly spat it out on Benn.

"Captain! Why did you do that?!"

"Luffy!*cough* escaped*cough* from-"

"Ha? Can't understand you. Give me that paper. What the actual fuck?!"

"What's the problem?"

"Luffy escaped from Impel Down yesterday!"

"Hah?!"


End file.
